


PinOP- 18+ Pin Up Calendar and Zine looking for Writers

by TricksterMel



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanzine, M/M, Multi, Zine, all characters must be 18+, applications open, interest check, lookin for writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMel/pseuds/TricksterMel
Summary: We’re looking for cool sexy writers who would like to explore the sexuality and allure of their fave One Piece characters in an upcoming zine. Currently in Interest Check phase.Check this out for more details, links, and the current schedule!
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thank you for checking out this project.

To learn more about the details and to take the interest check go to: <https://pinopzine.carrd.co/>

You can also follow our Twitter, Instagram, or Tumblr @PinOPZine on any platform.


	2. 1 Week Till Apps Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're 5 away from 420 interest check responses

If you'd like to be involved with or see this project through, spread the word and take this interest check: [https://forms.gle/p3P7zTefS4SAf2de7 ](https://forms.gle/p3P7zTefS4SAf2de7)

You can find out more here: <https://pinopzine.carrd.co/>

Thank you! 


	3. Apps Open!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applications are now open!

Wanna come write sexy things? Come read the rules and apply here:[ https://pinopzine.carrd.co/#info](https://pinopzine.carrd.co/#info)


End file.
